


It's Perfect (Just Like You)

by Cptnsambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Self-Hatred, bucky loves sam, sam loves bucky, they just make me so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr: "Bucky is a nervous wreck after all that he's been through. He'll find ways that things relate back to his Winter Soldier days: especially his hair. He does whatever he can to rid of the feeling, tying it up, wearing hats, but nothing works. When Sam comes home from a mission one night, Bucky's dragging his fingers through hazardly-cut short hair. Sam, being the only one he trusts anymore, is able to fix it up to a clean, short cut."





	It's Perfect (Just Like You)

Bucky hates himself. Almost everything about himself reminds him of Hydra. His metal arm, the scars on his body, **_his hair_**.  


At the very least, the metal arm is vibranium and he associates it with Wakanda more often than Hydra. And his scars, while being caused by Hydra, don’t bother him as much as they should. Maybe it’s because of the way Sam kisses them and claims that they’re beautiful. Bucky almost believes Sam, which is why Bucky can actually tolerate the scars.  


But his hair? God, he hates his hair, with every fiber of his being.  


Sam, of course, compliments his hair, and it never fails to make Bucky blush, but his hatred for his own hair makes it difficult to even _tolerate_ it.  


He’s learned to live with it. Tying it up into a ponytail or a bun, wearing hats all the time, wearing hoodies all the time. He hardly ever wears it down.  


_That’s how much he hates it_.  


Recently though, no matter how many times he ties it up or puts a hat over it, he still knows it’s there. He still feels it tickle the back of his neck and ears. It still falls into his face even when it is tied up or covered. It’s like he can’t forget it’s there for even a second. _And he hates that_.  


He doesn’t want to be reminded of Hydra anymore, which is wishful thinking, but the least he could do is get rid of the one thing that constantly reminds him of it.  


Bucky stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, scissors in hand, his flesh hand trembling slightly as he grabs a piece of his hair and _cuts it clean off_.  


\---

Sam unlocks the front door and walks inside with a sigh. Being Captain America is a tough <strike>and quite frankly a boring</strike> job, and if he had had a choice in the matter, he would’ve liked to at least get some kind of training and guidance from Steve before he went back and turned into an old man.  


That’s life he guesses.  


Kicking off his shoes and putting the shield down by the door, Sam walks further into the house. He’s exhausted and all he wants to do is shower then lie down. Even in his exhausted state, however, he still notices something off about the house. It’s quiet. Very quiet. Which is kind of odd since Bucky is usually making some kind of noise, whether it be watching tv or cursing when he burns himself trying to cook of all things, yeah Sam found it funny too.  


The quietness is making Sam a little uneasy, but before he decides to panic he thinks it’d be wise to at least check the bedroom.  


The creaking of the stairs has never been so loud as Sam makes his way up. He walks to the bedroom that Bucky and he recently started sharing and knocks on the door.  


There’s no answer.  


Sam gently pushes the door open. It’s dark in the room except for the light shining from under the bathroom door.  


That eases his mind a little bit while somehow lacing panic through his body at the same time.  


He walks to the bathroom door and knocks on it, “Bucky? Are you okay?”  


He hears a slight bump and a curse.  


“Uh y-yeah! I’m fine! How was the mission?” Bucky asks through the door.  


Sam wants to laugh at Bucky being a clutz and hurting himself yet again, but the tremor in Bucky’s voice dissipates any humor that Sam had felt in that moment.  


Sam gently tries to open the door but, of course, it’s locked.  


“It was good. I’m back in one piece. Hey sweetheart, why is the door locked?” Sam asks, making sure to not sound too worried.  


“I, um,” Bucky clears his throat, his voice uncharacteristically small and soft. “I kind of fucked up, I just, I don’t want-...I don’t want you to look at me differently.”  


Sam wants to laugh at how dense Bucky can be. He’d never look at Bucky differently, no matter what. However, laughing now would definitely hurt Bucky’s feelings, so he doesn’t.  


“I would never look at you differently Bucky. Open the door okay? So we can talk face to face, instead of through the door,” Sam suggests, he doesn’t want it to sound like an order or a demand.  


Quite a few moments pass, so much in fact that Sam thinks Bucky will ignore him and sleep in the bathroom before Bucky slowly opens the door.  


Then Sam sees what Bucky was talking about.  


Bucky’s hair is drastically shorter and very uneven. The shortest piece of hair is about 2 inches while the longest is about 6 inches. Bucky keeps running his hand through it and he’s avoiding eye contact.  


“I-I just wanted it gone. I hated it _so much_. A-And so I cut it,” Bucky stammers out, wrapping his arms around himself. “I know it’s uneven, I couldn’t see, so, yeah.”  


Sam gives him a small smile to put Bucky at ease and walks closer to him. He gently grabs Bucky’s face and kisses his cheek then his nose. “You’re adorable. You don’t have to justify cutting your hair. If you want to cut it, cut it.”  


Bucky smiled at that. Sam was always so understanding, and no matter what he went through, he knew Sam would support him. Bucky doesn’t even know what he was worried about honestly.  


“Now, maybe I can shape this up so that it’s more even,” Sam gently sits Bucky down on the edge of their bed and disappears into the bathroom for a few seconds and comes back. “Come into the bathroom and sit on the tub okay?”  


Bucky nods and follows his instructions. Sam grabs a towel and wraps it around Bucky’s shoulders.  


Sam also grabs the scissors. “Stay still so that I don’t cut you on accident.”  


“Okay, bossy much?” Bucky responds with a smile, all the fear, and tension he was feeling easily melting away when Sam started cutting parts of his hair. “You better do a good job, Wilson, I don’t want to look like shit.”  


“Yes your highness,” Sam smiles and tilts Bucky’s head so he can cut the sides.  


Bucky closes his eyes, completely at ease and honestly enjoying the feel of Sam’s hands on his head, without his hair.  


Before Bucky knows it, Sam is turning the sink on and Bucky slowly opens his eyes. “You’re done already?” He asks with a smile.  


“Almost, I’m gonna wash your hair now, and washing it in the tub will be way too difficult. So squat in front of the sink and tilt your head back. I’ll try to be quick.”  


Bucky squats and tilts his head back. “Maybe I should have you cut my hair more often. That felt nice.”  


Sam laughs and shakes his head. “You’re so spoiled.”  


Bucky closes his eyes again as Sam washes his hair, as gentle as always. If he wasn’t in an uncomfortable position he’d fall asleep.  


Sam keeps his word because after about 5 minutes Sam turns the sink off and moves the towel from around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky stands up and looks in the mirror. The sides and back are very short, whereas the top and front are longer. He likes it, it’s way different from his long hair, and yet it’s different from his cut before the war too. So this cut gives him a new identity.  


He turns to Sam and smiles brightly. “Thank you, Sam, seriously thank you.”  


Sam smiles back and shrugs. “It’s no big deal Bucky, thank you for trusting me with this.”  


Bucky blushes a little. “Yeah well, you’re all I have,” He looks away and blushes more. He hates being sappy, but sometimes with Sam, he just can’t help it.  


Sam gets the blow dryer and dries Bucky’s hair, which he quickly notices takes way less time drying than his long hair. Nice.  


Sam turns the blow dryer off and unplugs it then puts it away. “Okay, now we’re done, how is it?”  


Bucky runs his hand through his hair and smiles more. “It’s perfect,” Bucky replies while placing a big, slobbery kiss on Sam’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! God, I love sambucky.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)! You can even request for me to write a headcanon on there for you!


End file.
